


【日狛】關於戀人搞錯拍照方式的故事

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	【日狛】關於戀人搞錯拍照方式的故事

用漂亮來形容一個男孩兒確實不大妥當。

但是日向創想不到其他形容來描述對方。

本科生的畢業旅行，不同他們平凡的預備科龐大的集體活動，而是選擇個別的小組，雖然是這麼說，但班級人數也才幾人而已活動起來自然像是自由行的朋友們那般。日向創不曉得自己是出何榮幸得到邀約，自然的就跟本科生混在一塊來到景點。

不然預備科的人滿為患跟敲定的死日期，本科生的他們挑了個景點最好的日子，沒什麼人潮的名勝古蹟中，散落飛舞著的櫻粉與對方一身自己帶來的紺青色繪有工霞花紋的和服，略顯得單薄的沐浴在暮春中，看著這畫面日向只是發愣的想著，直到身旁傳來『喀嚓—』，小泉把自己目光倒映的畫像拍了下來，即刻審閱的看著，說自己色咪咪的盯著狛枝看著，從一旁入鏡的自己眼瞳裡都能看見。對於兩人在一塊的事，整個本科都知道，只是如此戲弄對方真的挺有趣的，不同狛枝會有著讓人困擾而且不有趣的反應，日向不願說自己竟然對男人有興趣這回事而沉默著思索著。

最後才想到自己也想學拍照之類的藉口，說是狛枝這樣不也很看小泉才取景的。

只是區區的寫真能力自己也是有的。

對著狛枝的側身，日向雙手交疊成長方形的方框比對著畫面中狛枝該有的模樣。出於熱心，小泉對沒主意的狛枝出聲喚了道。

「狛枝君看這邊…」

「啊、等等」

日向相機還沒能拿起來，對方就回過頭來看向自己，一瞬間四目相交著同時，狛枝瞇起眼漾起笑意，隨後並不若想像的配合，直直地朝日向奔來。

別說前景、中景、後景的配置了，狛枝整個臉搭上日向下方右手的虎口，完全把拍照的事搞錯邊。

明明比自己高一公分的戀人低下頭來搭著，望向自己的模樣，日向著實不曉得該怎麼說，只是張著嘴，全部都給一旁的記錄佔了便宜。

後續被西園寺拿著照片索取了高額的寫真費用那又是後話，當然小泉後續還是把錢回給日向。


End file.
